1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a karaoke recording medium, a method and apparatus for reproducing karaoke data from a karaoke recording medium, and a method and apparatus for recording karaoke data on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical disk reproducing apparatus for moving picture for reproducing data from an optical disk on which data such as an video image (video data) and voice (audio data) are recorded in a digital form has been developed and is widely used as a reproducing apparatus for movie software, karaoke and the like, for example. Karaoke is a general term which indicates music data containing a music for accompaniment and permitting a person to sing to an accompaniment obtained by reproducing the music data for accompaniment and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the music data (the above karaoke is hereinafter referred to simply as karaoke).
Recently, various specifications for applications of CDs as media have been proposed and formally adopted, but the specification for CD comes to its limit in the data storage capacity. Various systems for reducing the track pitch to half of that of CD, or reducing the minimum pit length, for example, are proposed to enhance the density of CD. With an increase in the density, the applicability of CD is widened and it becomes substantially no more impossible to record digital-compressed moving picture data with voice for two hours on one side of CD. By utilizing the feature that moving picture data and voice can be recorded on one side of CD, the CD can be used not only as a movie disk but also as a karaoke disk.
However, concrete means in a disk reproducing apparatus for karaoke is not provided although various types of high-density recording media and theoretical data formats are proposed, and it is desired to propose a system suitable for reproduction of karaoke.